warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Nightfern
'Hi! Welcome to my Talk Page. Please add a new heading for each different subject, leave your new messages at the bottom, and remember to sign or I can't get back to you!' Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Share Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nightfern's Story 1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Midnitesky (Talk) 19:20, October 29, 2010 Greetings! Hey, Nightfern, I see you are doing a lot of edits to Warriors Share Wiki! Thanks! :) I can tell you're a writer from the start-your stories are great! Just stopping by. Feel free to comment on any page, create your own fanClan allegiances (users can join your Clans and you can roleplay, too, if you want), stop by the IRC channel (see the Community tab at the top), or write an article on your roleplay site! Hope you have a great time here at Warriors Share! ;) -- Midnitesky (Talk) Amazing! Wow, Nightfern. I checken on , and currently 68.18% '''of your edits are towards the "Main" category, or basically all the edits to Warriors Share Wiki directly. I just came by to say '''Thank You for editing so much-you have 11 stories! Please, feel free to talk to me if you have any problems or suggestions, and have a good time! :) Midnitesky (Talk) Re: Hey, Nightfern. :) Glad to see you want to join the current project. Unfortunately, I had to delete the "Re:Hey!" section on your talk page due to some coding problems, but anyway, I'll get to the point. Just paste a request on the talk page of the Project: here saying who you are and that you want to join. There is nothing experience-wise or something you have to do required. Project:Imagine is strictly for art, though, so once I get Project:Create back into shape you could join that, if you like. Project:Create works on fanfiction. But whatever XD. Feel free to join whatever Project you desire, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask! ;) Midnitesky (Talk) Re: Well, sort of. You can contribute to the Project by making charart, but anything else, such as a specific picture on Google, is welcome, too. Take a look at the Project talk page, for example. Dawnlight, another user on here, created an abstract picture on PixIr. If you wanted, you could do something like that, too. But remember, the charart blanks on Warriors Wiki are only for that Wiki, so we have to make our own if we are to use them. Feel free to paste blanks on the Project Talk Page if you want, though. :) Midnitesky (Talk) Project:Create Hey, Nightfern! Project:Create is steady and back up on its feet. I was just wondering if you would like to be the leader or deputy of the Project because of your magnificent stories, and after all, Project:Create is focused entirely on fanfiction and writing. Just asking. Please reply on my talk page! :) Thanks, Midnitesky (Talk) Re: Great! You can add yourself to the table on the Project Page, or I can do it for you. I know you'll be an awesome PC leader. ;) Midnitesky (Talk) Re: No worries. You're a bit new, after all. :) First, you should create your story, then provide a link on the Project Talk Page talking about your story. For example: Dark Shadows by Midnitesky Please comment on my story and suggest improvements in the comments section! Thanks, Midnitesky Also, I would just like to tell you that I would like anything put on the Project Page of a Project to be in bold, to distinguish the Project from other pages, and users' names on the member table and positions list to be linked to their user page. If you have questions about linking, feel free to ask me! :) Anything on the Project Talk Page (except for the heading) doesn't have to be in bold, though. Now, to get started: As your responsibility as leader, you have a couple main jobs: 1. Welcome new members and add them to the members list and the table 2. Suggest improvements and comment on other members' stories as frequently as you can 3. Help other members around the Project Also, when users start coming to the wiki and joining the Project, the time may come when you will have to choose a Project deputy to help you around with the things listed above. :) I suggest choosing a hardworking user who has lots of talent in writing stories. Anyway, you pretty much know what to do. I absolutely know you'll be a fantastic leader, and many users will look up to you. ^ ^ See ya, Midnitesky (Talk) Nightfern, that you? Would you happen to be the same Nightfern from the Warrior Cats Wiki???? ♥ Hollyfeather™ ♥ 12:49, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:Fawnpelt Hi, Nightfern! I would love to be Fawnpelt! I really like her personality. I hope I can be her! Thanks, Dawnlight I'll Join! Oh I loved the stories you made! I only read the 1st one so far and I liked it and I would love to join!!! Hazel feather 02:10, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Joining I'd love your help! I helped you on the other wiki, now you can help me. I know how to write stories (I'm a fanfic writer, myself), but, where exactly do I put them? That's what I'm confused about. XD ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 12:27, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, that's easy enought. xD and yes, I have. They're excellent. =D ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 12:51, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Warriors Wiki Hey, Nightfern. :) Scratch what I said before. I should've warned you before how stupid I can get when I get moody XD. Anyway, as a matter of fact, I think some innovations to the message welcoming Warriors Wiki users to join Warriors Share Wiki wouldn't hurt. And you're right, a message that isn't signed could irk some users. I think I should try to get my siggie in there somewhere (except sometimes, when I'm not logged in (which is often :P), my computer won't let my signature work). Thanks for all your suggestions; I hope you didn't take any of my stupid message before to heart. ;( Well, thanks again, anyway! ;) Midnitesky (Talk) Some Info Hi, Nightfern! ^-^ How are you doing? I can see you're quickly making your way to invite users to the wiki, and I thank you for that. :) I just came by to tell you some info (the subject/headline is self-explanatory XD). Well, first of all, although I think you know this already, whenever you create a fanfiction or a FanClan Allegiances, I would like you to categorize them as either Category:Fanfiction or Category:FanClan Allegiances. Just to help out the wiki by categorizing a few pages would really help, thanks! :) It helps because then I can keep track of which users have written what stories. Also, mainly because you are nearing very close, I would like to present to you Project:Adopt A User, which I've just created, which could take hardworking, active, and kind ;) users like you to mentor new users and show them around the wiki. Although the requirements are 300 edits, (with 50% in contributive namespaces Main, Talk, Warriors Share Wiki, Warriors Share Wiki Talk) and at least 1 month at the wiki, I would like to make it shorter and if you can make it to 250 edits with at least 30% in the contributive namespaces by Friday, then I am willing to accept you as a mentor. You're very cordial and kind to new users, and you have a welcoming air of authority that somehow I can't even grasp (xD)! So, I guess it mainly depends on if you want to become a mentor or not, but if you agree, then please contact me soon! You have been such an active and wonderful user lately, I would just like to thank you again. Thanks so much! Midnitesky (Talk) Re: No problem! ;) Tell me (or I'll check on you later) when you fulfill the mentor requirements. And by chance, if your friend's name happens to be Ottersplash, some user by that username recently registered, here: Ottersplash's Talk Page. Good luck! Midnitesky (Talk) Re: That's funny about Ottersplash! :D And I see you have been making tons of edits; currently you have 267! I'm going to check on Editcount, and if you fulfill all the requirements, I can make you a mentor! Yay! ^ ^ I'll contact you when you have officially become a mentor. :3 Midnitesky (Talk) Project:Adopt A User Congratulations, Nightfern! :) You have been officially accepted as a mentor. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me. Now, to get you started: *Remember that mentors can only have 2 apprentices at any one time. If your apprentice(s) appear(s) to be inactive or is leaving, please leave a message on the Project Talk Page under the "Other Discussion" section so I know who's left, and then remove your apprentice(s) from the table. *When you get a new apprentice, you can add them to the table on the Project Page. Remember to use bold font with links! *Lastly, have fun! A mentor and apprentice relationship is a great connection you get to experience-starting today! Well, everything above basically says it all. And once again, congrats! =3 Midnitesky (Talk) Copy and Paste Away! Sure!!! I would love that!!! Hazel feather 20:42, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Project:Imagine I'm pretty sure you asked this before, but I managed to get ahold of some charart blanks! Now, you can go and create characters; I'm still working on it a bit, though. Just thought you'd be interested. ;) Midnitesky (Talk) Hey Hi Nightfern, I'd like to join your Project. Gardeneve99 Re: Hm...Well, the gradient box is supposed to be there; it's actually where you choose your color. The blanks should be on the Project:Imagine Project Page; if you go to the Community tab and look at the drop-down menu, it should be there. Click on it. If the blanks still aren't there, I'll get them to you somehow. :) And as for the "Thoughts On Other Users", it's obvious! You're one of the most prominent people here on Warriors Share. You're very welcome; you deserve it! 8) If you have any questions; ask me! Midnitesky (Talk) Re: Np. :) Btw, to find brown, get a dark shade of orange. Anyways, if you have any more questions about Project:Imagine, feel free to ask me! Thanks, Midnitesky (Talk) Hey, I saw your chararts-they're great! Okay, actually, they're 60% great and 40% horrible XD. Here are some tips you may want to keep in mind: *No need for ear pink. It blurs the head and smears the image. *Color the bottom of the eye; the white circle in the black part is the pupil. Look at the sample cat in the tutorial again if you wish to see where the eye color should be added. *Tabby stripes are difficult-try some mottled, multi-colored, or solid colored cats first. When I get the hang of it, I'll show you a sample cat. Keeping this advice in mind, I'm sure you'll chararts will turn out great in the future! Also, although I understand the images you made are practice chararts, when you make a really good charart, make sure it's for a main character in your fanfiction/FanClan Allegiances (ex: Nightfern, Snowpaw, Hollystar, Goldenflower, etc.). Anyway, you get it. :) I know you'll be an awesome artist! Midnitesky (Talk) Nightfern: When making a black cat-never. use. black. Use a very dark gray, but do NOT use black. It does something unpleasant to the lineart. Anyway, Violetkit, being a Siamese, should have a lighter pelt color and a lighter, dark brown face. But Iriskit and Fawnpelt-they are beautiful! :) Those two are great examples on how you should create your chararts. And for the black thing, that goes for Mistpaw as well. To make mottled cats...well, that's complicated, so just work on other chararts instead. :) Midnitesky (Talk) Re: Np. :) Everybody goes on a vacation once in a while. As for PC, thanks for adding me in! I'd better get to work! ^ ^ Midnitesky (Talk) Boo! Hiya Nightfern! How's life treating you?? I'm letting you know part of my SnowClan's Song story is up if you want to read it. Also, I'm not hinting at anything...but....have you chosen a deputy for Project:Create yet? I'm curious about that. I mean, what's a leader without a deputy? /Warriors reference. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 20:00, November 9, 2010 (UTC) This is RC From Camp Half-Blood Hey Nightfern! I just wanted to ask and tell you a few things. First, do you play the Warriors Adventure Game? If so what's your cat's name? I also wanted to let you know that I'm going to check out the first Warriors book from the library so I might just become a regular user here! And lastly, do you want me to make a prophecy for you on your Camp Half-Blood profile page, if so let me know the basic outline of what you would like it to be about. Thanks in advance! Your bud, RC Can I Join Can I please join project:create!? My friend gardneve99 is doing it and it sounds cool﻿ Project: Create Hi Nightfern! I was wondering if I can join Project: Create. Thanks. Have a laugh!!!!!!!! XD Project: Adopt a User I know I learned alot from you in the real world, but sometimes I still need help, so can I please be your apprentice? :( Re: Hey, Nightfern! :) Glad to see you're back. As for my user page, you can just click "Edit Profile", click on Source on the far right-hand side, and just copy everything on my user to yours! ^ ^ Just make sure to replace my info with yours. I don't mind if they look alike; you can do as you desire. ^-^ Also, I'm very, very sorry to announce this, but I won't be coming onto this wiki that often anymore. ;( I can't find the time for it with the other wikis I edit on, and I'll have to step down as the leader of PI and as the admin here. But since you love this place so much (it's clear ;) ), I'm willing to give you admin rights so you can control this wiki. :) Unfortunately, though, I'm going to have to pack up, clear my user and talk page, take down anything that lists me as an admin or leader of PI, and leave. :( I'm very sorry to say this, and I won't be on long now, but if you have any questions, feel free to ask. If you would like admin rights, please contact me. ^ ^ I'm so sorry, and thanks for being such a good user here anyway! Also, please note: I have given hardworking Cloudskye rollback rights, and if you do accept admin rights, you might want to consider making her an admin. Thanks again!--Midnitesky (Talk) Front Page Layout I changed it so the members could see a list of all the staff, not just you and Midnite. Actually, that reminds me...I was looking on the User Group Rights pages, and it doesn't say you're a admin yet. It has me as Rollbacker, but, the only other one on staff is Midnite. You might want to talk to her about that before she leaves and never comes back. I can't run this Wiki. Rollbackers don't have much power. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 19:25, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Ahh, I've noticed that. I hope she does come back. If not, I'm sure you can ask her on WW instead. I think she still goes there... ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 19:37, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I know. It's sad. But, look at the bright side, she's left you in charge. Out of everyone I've met on WW and here, I'd have to say you're one of the most dedicated. She asked you to be an admin of a wiki. I've never known anyone that actually runs one. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 19:43, November 19, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome! *grumbles* I'm wayyy too nice for my own good. At least that's what they tell me, anyways. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 19:46, November 19, 2010 (UTC) So it's like a Honor Roll breakfast? Usually once a marking period, where I used to go to school, they had an early morning breakfast for all the honor students. I never got to attend one though. Now I keep a 92% average. And EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW book reports. I hate them with a passion. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 19:54, November 19, 2010 (UTC) They were so easy back then. Read a short book, and write a two or three paragraph summary on it. Now it's like two or three pages plus whatever else a teacher throws in (I'm in my senior year of high school, so, it's going to be harder for me than for you). ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 19:59, November 19, 2010 (UTC) AR! I loved that back in middle school! I think I'd racked up over 800 all three years (6th, 7th and 8th). Reading for me is easy. I just hate writing out reports and everything else. God, it's annoying as all heck. If I could write FanFiction as well as I read, and they counted as grades in school, I'd probably be top of the class. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 20:05, November 19, 2010 (UTC) User Rights Hey, Nightfern. :) I've given you admin rights (finally!)! Congratulations! Also, as Cloudskye said before, rollbackers have very little power, and considering the amount of edits Cloudskye makes, you may want to make her an admin. ;) Anyway, I'm very sorry that I've left. I will still be coming to WWiki, though. ^ ^ I hope you have lots of fun here. Also, to make Cloudskye an admin, just type Special: UserRights in the search box, type Cloudskye's username in the box that comes up, check the box that says Administrator, and save. Thanks, Midnitesky (Talk) Re: Really? Well, never mind. I've made Skye an admin anyway, and I've also added bureaucrat rights for both of you. I guess there's some problem with your account. But anyway, if you want to make another different user an admin, just tell me on WWiki, and since my account's working properly, I can help. :) --Midnitesky Project:Adopt A User I think it would be fair to lower the edit count. I mean, 300 is a lot. Especially for one this small, don't you think? I was thinking anyone should be able to join, regardless of edit count. They just need to have experience with the wiki and how it works. You, Ottersplash and myself would be examples of that! Also, I added in a category so people know who's leading it. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 17:29, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Well, okay then. I'll leave my argument at that. I figured I'd just ask. And thanks for liking the colors! You know that little toolbar on the bottom of the screen that has a tabs like "Following" and "My Tools"? You click on the "My Tools" section and go to "Theme Designer" and it'll take you to where you can change colors and everything. I'm looking to see if there's an option that lets me make a few different styles and has them as options. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 19:27, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi, can anyone make a clan here? Okay, :) I'll join. Also, could you have a look at my wiki? Heres the link- http://5clans.wikia.com/wiki/5_clans_Wiki. You don't have to join it or anything, just give me your opinion on the layout, thanks, Join I'd love to join Nightfern, and I'm glad you like my story. =D About those pics on my profile, the one that was on my user page was taken off the internet by Heartsky (don't worry though, Idk if they're copywrited, she told me that they were free) But the one as my avatar is from Warriors Wiki, so I don't think we could use that, but my friends Heartsky and Aquamarine could help you out with the charart blanks, they've got their own. I'm sure if you ask them they'll let you use them. =) [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 16:50, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Nightfern, I know I'll have a good time on this wiki, it seems like so much fun! =D So your chararts on your user page, are they copyrighted too? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 17:08, November 27, 2010 (UTC)